Passion vs the Pen
by rivermerchant
Summary: Light wants to transfer the death note from Misa to Takada, but Misa can't accept this. She needs to teach her a lesson, death note style. Rated for way less violence than is actually in the series. First fic, don't be mean.


"Who's there?" Koiyomi Takada called. "Light, Light is that you?" The woman peered through the darkness of the small room she had just entered. It was pitch black and the room's patterned walls were the only support she could find.

Misa sat on a chair, knowing, in charge of the situation. The pen in her pocket and floating shinigami by her side heightening her already strong self confidence. This "Takada" would play no more part in her life after tonight.

"Boyfriend stealing, lowdown, skanky…" she whispered under her breath. Oh, this woman had it coming. She was going down. Rem switched on the light and quickly disappeared into a wall.

Takada blinked to adjust her eyes to the flooding light. The entire place was simply loosely patterned walls and a white carpet floor. She focused in on the only piece of furniture in the room. On the straight-backed wooden chair a girl with short blond hair stared at her with conviction. Staring almost too closely. Her clothes were strange as well. No one dressed in public like that. A Lolita dress and high tied shoes. The make up on her face was overbearing and if looks could kill..

Misa nodded politely. She already had the name: Haranda Mitsuki. Light had spilled that without too much trouble. She wouldn't give up ownership of the note that easily. Especially when she knew such a, a love-starved woman would get it next. And anyway, there was still some fun to be had. Maybe she could make her cry, or at least unhappy in her final moments. This woman didn't know what she was getting into when she decided to steal _her_ Light.

"So tall it's disgusting" Misa said without trying to cover her contempt.

"Jigoku Shoujo, is that you? What have you done with him?! Is he ok? Light, Light!" She searched the completely empty room.

"There's no rush, darling. Take a seat." The blond haired girl gestured to a chair which Takada could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago. But she was in no state to sit and talk with the strange girl. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Misa cooed in a coy voice. Oh this was fun. In control was where she really shined. Here and in the spotlight, she was the most content woman alive.

"About the death note. About Light. Where is Light?" The temporary confusion once again hardening into worry lines on her pale face. She ran her fingers through her hair with her free hand. The other, clutching her most precious item.

--But anything is worth Light. If only this girl didn't already hurt him, then maybe... maybe I can bring Light home safe.--

"I see you got my message" Misa laughed lightly. --I wonder if this woman knows how easily I can kill her. Her life is just a toy. A ball of string for me to bat at, until it finally unravels. --

A shaky hand pulled a slip of paper out of her jacket pocket.

"You'll want to save your precious Light

Jigoku Shoujo will soon to take his life

But if you'll part with your precious note so I can play

I'll part with him and you'll leave unscathed"

Takada reread the lyrics to this deranged poem. How could such a young girl write this? And more importantly, what would she do next?

"What.. what are you planning?" She asked as she finished reciting.

"I don't understand, darling. You know why you're here. Now hand it over."

Now Misa knew that Takada wouldn't cave quite so easily to her requests. She _might _be worried. She _might _be troubled that the woman had already once defied her by not sitting when offered. She _might_ feel this way, if the odds weren't completely in her favor. If she hadn't already predetermined everything with a certain pocketed pen.

"N-no. I want to see Light first. Is he hurt?" Takada asked again.

"Enough with this question. I'm getting bored Ms. Ha ran da Mi tsu ki." Misa waved her finger in the air to the beat of the words. She shook the top leg already draped over the other and smiled devilishly.

Frozen. --That girl didn't just say my name. No one knows that. No one but Light and I. We decided it was best to keep my name under wraps. And now this creepy gothic girl with an odd ring in her voice just said it. My name, my grandmother's name, it's sacred. She can't just say my name. Not just like that. No. No!--

Takada rushed foreword, led by her raging emotions. She tripped and fell on the carpeted floor. The landing was soft, but it affected her more due to her confused and bewildered state. Misa laughed once more. "If I had known you would hurt yourself, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of dragging it out, my toy."

"What. do. you. mean?" she choked out. Takada had skidded very close to the girl's gaudy black boots, so she was forced to look up to see the malice-filled eyes above her. Tears were forming in Takada's wide brown eyes. Why was this blond haired girl so sure of herself? How had she completely manipulated her emotions? Why? Why was this happening? Light, save me. Light, "Light!" She cried

"Why darling," Misa said as she uncrossed her legs and placed her palms on her knees "I want to watch you squirm before you die."

She could still regain control of the situation. There was a chance, if only she could regain her composure. --She's messing with you're mind! Stop her!-- "Just wait, you…"

click The large wall clock hit 11:50:00 pm exactly.

She wasn't in control. This wasn't Takada's hand reaching for the knife beside her. It was someone else's arm holding the sharpened blade straight from her body. It certainly wasn't her doing as she handed her death note to Misa and stood up. No someone was doing this to her. Who was it? She looked around the empty room again. The knife came into her chest. Maybe she couldn't control her arms, or her legs, or anything, but she could feel the pain. She couldn't stay standing, the pain forcing her to the ground. Takada fell on her back to see someone, no just a child, standing over her with the note in one hand, and a shinigami to her left. The death god looked complacent, while the girl was quite mirthful about something.

"He was never yours, Haranda-san. You were nothing but a burden to him. Light is mine, only only mine." Koiyomi Takada closed her eyes.


End file.
